


Magic or Merlin

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Arthur, Karaoke, M/M, Magic, Merlin's got game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened so fast. One minute Merlin was so calm, the next, Arthur only remembered seeing students being sprawled backwards and a burning feeling in his cheek. He watched as Merlin stormed off campus, leaving him speechless and hurt as people around him groaned in pain. He stood there and rubbed his cheek that had just been slapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So um I was inspired by the film 27 Dresses. It doesn't really follow the film just the idea of it. But I hope you like it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

It all happened so fast. One minute Merlin was so calm, the next, Arthur only remembered seeing students being sprawled backwards and a burning feeling in his cheek. He watched as Merlin stormed off campus, leaving him speechless and hurt as people around him groaned in pain. He stood there and rubbed his cheek that had just been slapped. 

How did this all start though? 

It goes way back to when Merlin and Arthur were children. Merlin's mother, Hunith was a maid in the Pendragon household and she used to bring young Merlin with her to play with the young Arthur and the young Morgana (who only wanted to play with her dolls anyway, so they left her too it) the two became fast friends and used to hang out all the time. However there was something about Merlin that he wasn't telling Arthur; Hunith knew and whenever Merlin started to act strange she would take him home. Arthur was determined to find out what it is he's hiding. 

As the teen years came though the two grew closer; Merlin found himself falling for Arthur and he kind of felt the same. He spoke to his father about his feelings but Uther being one of the wealthiest and respected business men in the whole country, he had a specific reputation and he didn't want his son to be dating a maid's son. Now Arthur being 15 at the time still impressionable pushes aside his feelings and follows his father. So when Merlin finally built up the courage to tell Arthur how he felt, Arthur had to break his heart. And that's when Merlin walked out of his life. 

Five years later (and two months before Merlin slapping him) Arthur was in his second year at Camelot University. His father wanted him to take on the family business but Arthur had other ideas; he wanted to become a journalist so he went to university to get a journalism degree and escape his father and his expectations. He lived on campus for the first year and made himself a few close friends, Guinevere(or 'Gwen' for short) was his girlfriend for some his first year before they decided to just stay friends; Lancelot (or 'Lance' for short) is one of his very best friends since college; Gwaine a handsome young lad who Arthur briefly had a fling with after Gwen and him split; Elyan, Gwen's brother a noble man and Leon and Percival brothers who are mischievous but are very loyal. Morgana hung out with them as well. They were quite the crew at Camelot university, one could say they were quite popular and not just because Arthur was rich (or so he hoped that wasn't the reason why he was popular) but because they were the life of the party. Everyone knew them and they knew everyone, they threw raging dorm parties that gained them so many worshippers.

However there was not a day that went by that Arthur didn't think about Merlin, he often pondered what he would be up to or where he was but little did Arthur know that Fresher's week would be the week he would find a familiar face. 

....

Sitting in one of the pubs just down the road from the university campus the seven of them sat on a table drinking and laughing. 

"So who's your latest conquest?" Percival asked Arthur in a playful but curious tone. His friends were always interested in the latest gossip of his love/sex life.

"Yeah come on Arthur live up to your rep" Gwaine laughed. It was true Arthur had slept with a few (okay a lot) of the people on campus (before and after Gwen of course never cheated, he was loyal for that) 

He had been with boys and girls he didn't care as long as he got lucky. 

"Believe it or not I haven't slept with anyone for a while now" Arthur defended. 

"What a whole twenty four hours?" His sister Morgana teased. 

"Please sis you wish you were this lucky" Arthur laughed smugly. 

"I'm already lucky" she smiled to her boyfriend Leon who grinned and planted a kiss on her lips. 

"Has anyone seen Gwen?" Lance asked paranoia in his tone. Arthur looked around; he thought it was weird that there were only seven of them. 

"No I haven't" Arthur said. 

"Neither have I" Elyan shrugged.

"I saw her earlier on, she was talking to some freshman who had just moved here" Morgana said.

"Gwen out on the prowl already?" Gwaine smirked. "She works fast; it's only the second day of Fresher's week" 

"She does indeed" Morgana laughed before excusing herself to go to the loo. 

"I hope not" Lance mumbled under his breath but it was loud enough for Arthur to hear it. It had become apparent that Lancelot was interested in Gwen and he thinks maybe she might like him back but neither of them were doing anything. Maybe they just need a push? Arthur smile to himself, already plotting a set up when Gwen's voice broke his train of thought. 

"Guys I found someone I thought you all might like to meet" She grinned excitedly. Arthur rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm; it was probably just another prep, he thought as he drank his drink. 

"Guys this is Merlin he's new" Gwen introduced and Arthur spat his drink across the table, almost wetting Percival and Leon if they didn't jump back in time. Eyes were all on him; giving him a 'what the fuck' look but his eyes were focused on the skinny, dark haired, pale boy in front of him. He looked good, manlier though still a little scrawny but it worked for him, especially in those jeans Arthur thought. His heart skipped a beat when Merlin's eyes finally met his. Gwen had continued to introduce Merlin to the rest of the group but stopped when she noticed the two weren't listening but instead were gazing at each other. 

Merlin was the first to look away to the floor; just as awkward as he used to be, Arthur smiled to himself. 

"Okay why is the sexual tension so thick you can cut it with a knife?" Elyan raised his brow.

"Yeah what's with all the eyes sex?" Gwaine asked. Ignoring the two questions Arthur got up off his seat and asked:

"What are you doing here?" 

"I err go here now" Merlin said feeling kind of awkward at how close Arthur had gotten. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to come here?" 

"Err did you forget what happened five years ago?"

"How can I forget" Arthur started morbidly, feeling guilty but then he added "You idiot" to lighten the mood. 

"Dollop head" 

"Prat"

"Clotpole" Merlin added and the two just grinned at each other. It was like old times. 

"Still making up words I see" Arthur grinned. 

"Shut up" Merlin laughed. 

"So you two know each other?" Gwen asked breaking their gaze. They looked up at the group only to have confused yet amused expressions stare at them. 

"We have a past" Arthur explained.

"You could say that" Merlin added wryly.

"MERLIN!" Morgana squealed running over to hug her childhood friend. 

"Nice to see you too Morgana" Merlin laughed. 

"How have you been? How's your mother?" 

"I've been good and she's grand" 

"Good good; I see you have reacquainted yourself with Arthur" she smirked. 

"Err if I knew this was his friendship group I might not have come over" he laughed nervously. 

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin. What happened was in the past, we've moved on" Arthur side hugged him for assurance.

"Speak for yourself" he mutters before perking up a bit. "Next rounds on me" Merlin announced going to the bar desperately in need of an alcoholic beverage. 

"I like him already" Gwaine said making the other laugh.

Several rounds later Merlin was feeling a little tipsy and so were his acquainted friends. 

"I want to go dancing" Merlin said.

"What?" Arthur questioned with a half smile. 

"Yeah let's go dancing and get crazy" Morgana agreed. "There's a club round the corner" she said and before they knew it they were in a club partying away. 

….

Shots were left on the table free for anyone, Arthur decided against them so he could say at least a bit sober; he didn't want a hangover on the third day if he was going out partying again. Arthur along with Lancelot, Elyan and Percival watched as Leon, Morgana, Gwen, Gwaine and Merlin danced in the crowded room full of people. 

"You not dancing with lover boy" Lance yelled in a teasing tone over the music. 

"He's not my lover" Arthur defended. You already lost that chance a dark corner of his mind piped up. He watched as Merlin, Gwaine and Gwen danced quiet sensually with each other. They were clearly drunk. Arthur caught Merlin's eye, they were tired and had long build up pain in them. Merlin shook off Arthur's stare before smacking his lips on to Gwen's. She was startled at first but kissed back. Lance tensed in his chair, clenching his fists until Merlin stopped, turned and made out with Gwaine. Lance deflated into the chair relieved. 

"Looks like you have competition" Arthur raised his brow unamused at what he only just managed to hear from Percival. Arthur had enough of this. He grabbed the shots that were on the table and down three in one go. 

Things got even crazier from then on out. 

Whatever game Merlin was playing Arthur had to match it. He made out with every girl and every guy that came his way still making eye contact with Merlin as he did so. Merlin glared before turning and walking away. 

After ten minutes or so Arthur decide to go looking for him only to find him in a game of pool in the next room. It was quieter than the actual club but was still really loud and full of people. Merlin had bet over £200 on this game and the guy said he would double it if someone like him would win. He watched the game intensely as did everyone else; Merlin was losing, he had all seven balls still on the table. The other fellow looked really smug. 

And that's when Arthur saw it. 

On Merlin's next go he hit the white ball, Arthur watched Merlin as he saw him whisper something under his breath; his eyes turning a golden colour and then two balls were pocketed in one. Arthur couldn't tell if he was going mad or just hallucinating from his drunken state. But Merlin did the same thing again and again making the other guy very nervous. How was no one else seeing this? Was this magic? Is it even real? Arthur questioned himself. This is some Matilda shit. He had to write an article about this, he must expose this magic to the world (well the university at least because that's all the power he has right now) Merlin was on the black ball and potted it. He had just won £400. If Arthur could remember this in the morning, he can investigate and get this article he will write on the university's online news paper. 

"Perfect" he slurred aloud earning a few weird looks from people nearby.


	2. The Eyes

The next morning came as a shock to Arthur as he only got back to his shared house at five in the morning and it was now half eight. He sighed rolling back into his warm covers. 

"Yay three and a half hours sleep" he grumbled to himself. His head killed. He knew he shouldn't have had so many those shots. What even happened last night? He asked himself. Oh yeah that's right Merlin. 

"MERLIN!" He yelled realising what he had seen last night. He quickly got up, changed, peed, brushed his teeth and ran down stairs, ignoring his head ache. 

His friends (Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Lance, Leon and Morgana?) were all watching television, all crunching on cereal. What was Morgana doing here? He thought (in fact he doesn't want to know) 

The six boys all shared the house off campus each paying their share of rent. Morgana would sleep here every so often, at first Arthur was oblivious as to why she would but when she announced that she was dating Leon it became pretty clear. 

"Morning brother dear" 

"How are you all up early?" He questioned. 

"Well one, we didn't drink as much as you" Leon said. 

"Well Gwaine did but he's a heavy weight" Percival said and Gwaine just grinned proudly. 

"And two, you're typically not a morning person so we could ask you the same thing" Elyan added. 

"Well I'm up because I-er-couldn't sleep" he lied. 

"Yes because you so wasn't snoring your head off when I went to the bathroom ten minutes ago" Leon laughed.

"I do not snore" 

"You're so stubborn" Morgana rolled her eyes. 

"I am not-going to comment on that" Arthur smiled slightly. 

"Whatever Pendragon. Well I must be off I have to go see Gwen and then meet up with Merlin, we're going to show him around campus" Morgana said giving Leon a kiss before getting her shoes and putting them on. 

"But first I have to shower" she scrunched up her nose at the smell that seems to be radiating off her. 

"I could do it" Arthur blurted before he even knew it. 

"What?" 

"I could um, show Merlin around so you can shower and Gwen can do, whatever" Arthur offered. 

"Why not? Merlin will be at the fountain by nine, see you guys after." Morgana informed before leaving.

Arthur made his breakfast, ate it and began go to get ready to meet Merlin. He put his shoes on and looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall by the door. He flattened the hairs that were sticking up on his head and moved his fringe slightly to the side. He grabbed his sun glasses from the bowl next to him and put them on giving himself a little nod in the mirror. He turned back round to see five smirking faces. 

"What?" Arthur asked obliviously.

"Nothing" Gwaine grinned flashing the others a knowing look.

"Okay there's something, spit it out" Arthur insisted, rolling his eyes at his friend's weird behaviour. 

"You like him don't you?" Lance smiled. 

"Wait what? No" 

"Yeah why else would you get up so early and offer to show him around the school" 

"Because I found out something very interesting last night and you will all see soon enough what I'm talking about" Arthur said before leaving the building but not before he heard Leon say "Yeah, that you like him" followed by sniggers and giggles. 

....

Arthur strolled to the fountain that was located in the middle of campus. There weren't many people about; nine o'clock is early for some students. Plus Fresher's week is usually late nights and lie ins. This time of morning is usually when you get the walk of shames, seeing girls and guys trailing back to their rooms after a wild night out. It's quite amusing to watch even more so if its one of your friends.

Arthur spotted Merlin on a bench by the fountain reading a book, Harry Potter ironically. Arthur watched as Merlin read his book, his expression neutral; his blue eyes covered by shades. 

"Did no one ever tell you to read them as a kid" Arthur joked as he approached the skinny boy. 

"Did no one ever tell you that you're a prat" Merlin smiled not looking up from his book. Or at least Arthur didn't think he did as he couldn't tell because of the shades.

"So you ready?" Arthur asked and Merlin definitely looked up from his book. 

"What?" His brow rose. 

"I'm going to show you around campus" Arthur explained. 

"What happened to Morgana and Gwen?" 

"Busy" Arthur replied a little too quickly. 

"So it'll just be me and you?" Merlin said sliding his glasses down so it was on the end of his nose, exposing his deep blue eyes making Arthur's heart jump a little. 

"Yes" 

"I'll pass" Merlin chucked standing up. 

"Wait Merlin" Arthur grabbed his hand making Merlin stop in his tracks. Merlin turned around looking at Arthur's hand on his; he looked up to Arthur, searching for something in Arthur's face; Arthur mirroring his response but both of their eyes were covered. 

"Just let me prove to you that I'm not the same prat five years ago" Arthur pleaded. 

"Arthur Pendragon are you begging?" Merlin grinned amused. 

"Call it what you will, just let me show you around" Arthur said taking off his glasses, revealing his eyes so Merlin knew he was genuine. 

"Okay" he sighed. 

...

As they walked around campus Arthur showed Merlin all the places he would need to know. 

"Good make out point here" Arthur pointed to the janitor's closet, which made Merlin wonder why the hell would you make out in there. 

As they walked out of the science building, Arthur continued to point at more make out spots. 

"I'm not even gonna ask" Merlin shook his head as Arthur pointed to a dirty broken couch behind the science building. 

"Yeah I wouldn't" Arthur laughed.

As they continued to walk around silence took over and Arthur was finding it hard to think of something to say. So he brought up the past. 

"So where did you go?" 

"Hmm?" 

"In the five years. What did you get up to?" 

"Well I finished my years at Avalon High" 

"Really I never saw you?"

"That's because I didn't want you to see me" Merlin admitted. 

"Well that makes me feel so much better" Arthur laughed dryly.

"I then went to Avalon Sixth Form College" 

"I went to Camelot College" 

"I know" 

"How?" 

"Facebook"

"I don't have you on Facebook" 

"No but we have mutual friends like Sophia, she posts all the time" 

"Oh yeah, Sophia; I had a little fling with her" Arthur commented and they were silent again for a moment. 

"So have you-or err-are you seeing anyone?" Arthur asked quite awkwardly. 

"I met a girl called Freya at College and I dated her for two years" 

"I see, you not with her now then?"

"At one point I thought we were meant to be; she was the love of my life" Merlin paused as if he was remembering the feeling. Arthur felt a pang of jealousy but he shouldn't; he and Merlin are just friends. Besides it's not like they're together now. 

"It wasn't until a month ago when we both found out we were going to different universities and she broke up with me"

"I'm sorry" 

"Don't be, it just wasn't meant to be" Merlin half smiled. "What about you? Seeing anyone?" 

"No" Arthur answered quickly. "I mean not really; I dated Gwen last year but we decided just to stay friends and I've hooked up with a few people since then" 

"A few?" Merlin smiled with a raised brow.

"Okay a lot of people" Arthur laughed as they stopped outside one of the campus’ news agents.

"I'm thirsty; do you want anything from the shop?" 

“No I’m good”

“Are you sure? I am like four hundred pounds richer now” Merlin grinned quite smugly. Arthur smiled but couldn't help but feel awkward as he knew how Merlin really earned that money.

“And yet I'm still wealthier than you” Arthur teased. 

“Shut up prat, do you want anything or not?” Merlin asked again.

"No I'm good thanks" Arthur laughed and Merlin walked into the campus news agents.   
Okay stop getting distracted Arthur you need to find out about this magic. Maybe if he trips Merlin up he would use his magic to stop his drink going everywhere. But he would need proof. Arthur grabbed his phone out his pocket and hit record. As Merlin came back out he saw Arthur recording. 

"Should I ask?" Merlin chuckled. 

"Well I am an aspiring journalist and I'm working on an article for the schools online paper" 

"Sounds awesome what about?" 

"Err Uni life" 

"Right okay" Merlin said unconvinced. 

"Say hello to the camera" Arthur shoved the camera in Merlin's face making him roll his eyes. "What do you think of Camelot University?" 

"Seems nice apart from this dollop head right in front of me, shoving a camera in my face" Merlin grumbled. 

"Prat" 

"Clot pole" 

"Here we have Merlin the guy who makes up words" Arthur said turning the camera on himself.

"Arthur look out!" Merlin cried as Arthur looked behind him and saw a few cyclists racing toward him. He turned to Merlin whose eyes were golden and the cyclists' bikes manoeuvred around him. The cyclists’ were stunned at their bikes sudden movements. 

"Are you alright Arthur?" Merlin asked concerned.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine” Arthur assured as he looked down to his phone that was still recording.

“Um I have to go" Arthur said before running off.

"Arthur!" Merlin called after him. 

"I'm sorry" Arthur yelled back. He ran to his house opening and closing the doors. 

"Back so soon?" Gwaine teased but Arthur ignored the comment and all the confused and concerned looks and ran up the stairs to his room. He turned on his laptop and connected his phone to it.

"Please please please say I got that" he whispered to himself as he opened up the video. He watched the video intensely, laughing at the part where he shoved the camera in Merlin’s face and he called him a 'dollop head'.

"Cute" he said. "Did I just say that out loud?" He shook his head and continued to watch more movement happened and there was just shaking. 'Arthur look out'; the camera panned onto the bikes and for a split second turned to Merlin and then back on the bikes. 

"Crap I didn't get it" he sighed as he replayed the part over until he paused it on the split second the camera was on Merlin and saw that he had caught Merlin's eyes as they turn gold. He mentally high fived himself; he needed to get more footage. He would have to spend more time with the dark haired boy but Arthur didn't mind. Merlin was finally back in his life and he's never gonna let him go. At least not now anyway, especially since Merlin has such a great gift.


	3. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um here's the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy XD

Over the next month or so, Arthur was at Merlin's side 24/7, ready for when he does another bit of this so called 'magic'. His mind told him it was for the article but his heart thought otherwise.

Although he did manage to get a few pictures and videos of Merlin's magic but it wasn't all that good. Coming out of his journalism class he spotted Morgana and walked up to her.

"Have you chosen anyone to write next month's front page article?" Arthur asked his sister.

Morgana is also an aspiring journalist as well and she runs the uni's paper.

"No why do you want the spot?"

"Yes I do, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't"

"Alright what's your article about?"

"It's a secret. I can't tell you just yet"

"Okay you have until the twenty first of next month, don't let me down"

"I won't, thanks Morgana" he gave her a quick hug before running off to meet Merlin.

....

"Hey what do you want to do today?" Arthur beamed approaching Merlin and Gwaine in the canteen.

"I'll catch you guys later" Gwaine winked at Merlin before leaving the two.

"You look happy" Merlin smiled his goofy grin that Arthur loved so much.

"I am, but I'm serious you, me, anything you want, I'm buying"

"Sounds like you're asking me out Pendragon" Merlin joked but blushed slightly at the thought.

" _Maybe,_ but it's more of a celebration for me getting the front page next month in the paper"

"Nice one"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Err let's have a party, I want to see if your reputation precedes you"

"Let's do it"

"Are we going to set up Gwen and Lance at the party?"

"Yeah, we have to do something I can't stand the longing looks and the pining" Arthur said.

"They lovey dovey looks are adorable, you have to admit that" Merlin grinned and Arthur made a blech sound.

"You love it really" Merlin teased.

"Shut up Merlin" Arthur nudged him.

....

A few weeks later it was the eve of the party and Arthur was deciding what to wear.

"Really? You're not dressed yet?" Merlin said bursting into Arthur's room.

"M-Merlin what are you doing in here?" Arthur stuttered. Merlin was amused as Arthur tried to look cool, awkwardly leaning on his wardrobe door in boxers.

"I'm here to help"

"What with my clothes? _Please_ you have no style"

"I think I do"

"You wear neckerchiefs and scarf's"

"They are every cool"

"Yeah if you're a nerd"

"Well lucky for you I am a nerd and besides I pull it off"

"You do" he agreed.

"Was that a compliment?" Merlin smiled a toothy grin.

"No, that was me just agreeing with you" Arthur contradicted.

"I'll take" he laughed. "Just throw on a pair of jeans and one of your black shirts, you look good in them" Merlin smiled softly before exiting his room. Arthur's heart was beating so fast. He had not expected _that_.

He followed Merlin's advice and changed into his good jeans and black shirt that is a little tight so it compliments his muscles. He was ready to flirt his _ass_ off.

....

There were people everywhere; people downstairs; in the kitchen and living room; people upstairs in the halls and even some couples making out in the rooms. There were even people outside the house partying in the streets. The kitchen was the most packed though because that's where the alcohol and food was. Merlin and Arthur were in the living room watching a group of girls dance.

"Hot" Merlin observed.

"Me? I know" Arthur smirked and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Bet you a tenner that I can pick up that girl" Merlin said pointing to this stunning girl, tall, slim, dark haired, olive skin. Now a guy like _Arthur_ could pick her up, but a guy like _Merlin_ , he's cute but in a nerdy kind of way, not all girls go for that; _especially girls like that_ , Arthur thought.

"You really think she would go for you?"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve" he winked and Arthur guessed he meant magic.

Arthur watched amused as Merlin started dancing next to the girls getting their attention at his ridiculous moves. He then waved his arm in the air and rushed it forward doing the lasso move. The girls laughed at his cheesy move and were about to walk away when Arthur saw Merlin's mouth move and his eyes flash gold. Merlin pulled the imaginary lasso and the girl moved. Shock replaced her smile as she realised that she was moving. Merlin kept pulling until she was in his arms; he dipped her; her face surprised yet full of awe. She lifted her head up and kissed him. Arthur knew it was coming but he didn't expect it to hurt as much. Part of him wanted to go over there and push the girl out the way and kiss Merlin but the rest of him knew he shouldn't. He walked over to them and patted Merlin on the shoulder shoving the ten pound note into Merlin's jean back pocket, he blushed slightly when his fingers brushed Merlin's ass. Merlin pulled away from the girl and followed after Arthur.

"Finished sucking face now have you?" Arthur said wryly.

" _'Sucking face'_ makes it sound gross" Merlin laughed.

"It was" Arthur said but Merlin couldn't really hear him over the music. "There's Guinevere and Lancelot; think you can do your little lasso trick on those love birds?"

"I might" Merlin said and walked into the middle of the dining room and started dancing. He then lassoed one arm over to Lance and the other over to Gwen.

Arthur took his phone out to film; he wasn't going to miss another opportunity, he only had two weeks to get the article done. Merlin murmured words and his eyes flashed gold; the two then began to come closer to where Merlin was. As they got closer, Merlin did one big pull and the two went spinning towards each other. Lance caught Gwen in his arms and they smiled at each other.

"Hey" Gwen smiled.

"Hey back" Lance grinned.

"Just kiss already" Arthur yelled, the two blushed but complied and kissed. The people around all cheered as everyone knew they liked each other.

"Nice work Merlin"

"A full complement with no idiot or prat after it, you have changed"

"Clotpole" Arthur laughed nudging him.

"Hey that's my word"

"I don't see your name on it"

"No but I see your name next to it" Merlin grinned and ran, Arthur closely behind him.

....

A few days later Merlin and Arthur were watching TV in Arthur's living room; Merlin was reduced to a corner of the sofa as Arthur lay all over the sofa even resting his legs on Merlin's lap.

"So are you going to tell me how you did that lasso trick the other night?" Arthur said sitting up from the couch allowing Merlin to have his lap back.

"I wasn't going too but since I can trust you-"

"You can always trust me"

"I know, I just had to be sure"

"Come on then tell me" Arthur said getting excited. _This was it; he was going to tell him_.

Merlin sighed and looked down, his hands fidgeting.

"I can do things with my mind, I just whisper some words from the old religion in the Arthurian legend and stuff happens" Merlin explains not looking up from his hands.

"Like magic"

"Yeah, my mum tells me it's because I'm a descendent of the famous wizard Merlin, which is why she would name me that. It also explains why I'm so drawn to you" he paused a second before adding "A-and the others of course as you all have names linked to the Arthurian legends"

"Whoa that's a lot to take in"

"I also lied to you two months ago when I said I kept hidden from you at high school"

"What?"

"I left high school because too many people found out what I could do; so my mother sent me off to my uncle Gaius and he taught me how to control this power I have. He helped me use it for good, making me help him in the hospital he works at" Merlin explained.

"Please don't think of me any different" Merlin continued. Arthur saw the worry in his eyes and he smiled softly.

"Don't worry you'll still be the same useless prat to me" Arthur grinned.

"Thanks, you turnip head" Merlin returned his grin.

“Turnip head? That's new” Arthur laughed.

“One has to think of more names for an ego that big”

“Shut up Merlin” Arthur nudged him. "So what else can you do?"

"Lots of things"

"Come on show me something, I'll show you mine if you show me yours" Arthur smirked making Merlin laugh.

"That sounds _so_ wrong"

"It was meant to be" He winked.

"Alright I'll show you some 'magic'. Lock the door" Merlin instructed and Arthur did so.

What Merlin didn't know Arthur had his phone out filming again.

" _Alysan Duru Ronne_ " Merlin uttered his hand just above the door handle; his eyes flashed gold and there was a clicking noise. Merlin opened the door.

"Impressive Merlin"

"Thanks; please don't tell anyone"

"I promise" Arthur crossed his fingers behind his back. He felt so guilty but Merlin's magic should be exposed so the whole world (well everybody on university campus) can know how great he is.

....

"Article is done" Arthur reports to Morgana. "I send it to you this morning"

"Great it will go up with in the tomorrow"

"Can you hold it off till the end of the week? I haven't told the person who the article is about that it's about them yet"

"Arthur" Morgana sighed.

"Please sis" Arthur begged.

"Okay" she caved.

"Thank you"

"You owe me big time"

"I know, anything you want"

"One month of you doing my laundry and cookie dough ice cream"

"Deal"


	4. The bithday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter. Enjoy.

Arthur had two days to tell Merlin but every time he got round to telling him, something happened. He was going to tell Merlin today but it was Merlin's birthday and that wouldn't be fair.

Arthur had surprised Merlin with cake for breakfast (because he was so nice) and gave him his present.

“So what do you think?” Arthur asked impatiently.

“We'll let me open the bloody box first” Merlin laughed taking the lid off the box.

“Okay _now_ what do you think?”

“I love it” Merlin grinned taking the red scarf out of the box.

“I made it myself”

“Really?” Merlin raised his brow unconvinced.

“Well I went to one lesson failed and the payed the girl who was sat next to me-who by the way was doing a much better job than I was-and she made the rest of it”

“So you made none of this then?” Merlin chuckled.

“Not true I made this” Arthur pointed to a few strands or yarn at the end of the scarf.

“Ooo starting off the frayed edges of the scarf, very creative” Merlin said sarcastically.

“It's the thought that counts” Arthur argued.

“Your right” He agreed. “I imagine that girl put a lot of thought into this scarf” Merlin grinned. Arthur grabbed Merlin under his arm and began to nuggy him.

“Okay okay it's a thoughtful gift Arthur” Merlin's strained voice said from underneath Arthur's arm.

“That's better” Arthur laughed letting him go. “I have to go to class now but I’ll meet you in the bar later”

“Alright see ya”

….

Later on that day...

Arthur entered the bar and approached his friendship group in their usual booth.

"Hey guys" he greeted.

"Hey Arthur" they greeted back.

"Where's they birthday boy?"

"Over at the bar trying to fix the two lovers quarrel" Gwaine pointed to the bar where Lance and Gwen were arguing and Merlin was trying to fix it. Arthur strolled over and asked:

"Everything alright?"  And the two rolled their eyes and stormed away from each other.

"Don't bother I tried to get them to stop"

"Whatever you said, it didn't work"

"And I thought saying that it was my birthday was good enough"

"It is good enough, for some. What were they arguing about anyway?"

"Lancelot is supposedly moving away next year and he didn't tell Gwen so now she's peeved and he's now peeved because she's peeved"

"For once Merlin would you just swear and say piss"

"Fuck off; that good enough for you?"

"Perfect" Arthur laughed.

"Look I have a plan, I'll talk to Lance and you talk to Gwen and then tell her to put her blue tooth in, we'll talk for them"

"Why do I have to talk to Gwen?"

"Because she's your ex and you can be very persuasive when you want to be"

"Alright" Arthur didn't argue with that.

After talking to Lance and Gwen the two agreed to see each other. They both had blue tooth pieces in their ear and Arthur and Merlin were at either end ready to make things right.

"Hey"

"Hey back" they heard the two say awkwardly.

"Look Gwen I'm sorry that I didn't tell you it's just you mean the world to me and I didn't want to ruin what we had over me moving" Merlin spoke into Lances ear and he repeated.

Arthur watched as Merlin did it and wondered how on earth he thought of that on the spot.

Merlin motioned for Arthur to speak and he stuttered a bit.

"N-no I should be sorry I over reacted and um, when I realised you weren't going to be in my life for long I realised how much I cared about you. I mean, _you're_ most amazing guy in the world and despite being a _prat_ you make everyday worth living" Arthur smiled at Merlin.

_Wait was Arthur telling that to him? Did he genuinely mean that?_ Merlin asked himself.

"No you're the one of the greatest people in the world any man would be lucky to have you and I want that lucky man to be me" Merlin said to Lance. Arthur's heart leaped as Merlin had kept eye contact all through that. _Did he mean that?_ Arthur asked himself.

Gwen and Lance hugged and kissed, making up while Arthur and Merlin grinned wistfully at each other. Merlin then broke eye contact and said;

"Gwaine asked me out, b-before you arrived" Merlin looked down.

"Oh"

" _He doesn't want to go out with Gwaine, don't say anything stupid_ " Gwen said to Arthur, he jumped a bit as her voice scared him but he realised they still had the blue tooth in.

"Well it's your life; you can go out with him if you want to. Why should I care?"

_Ouch._

" _He doesn't mean that_ " Lance said to Merlin. " _Don't do anything rash_ "

"You shouldn't; maybe I will go out with him then" Merlin spited.

_Double ouch_.

"Good"

"Good" and the two walked back to the table without another word.

" _How stupid are they?_ " Lance commented to Gwen.

" _Tell me about it_ "

"We can still hear you" Arthur stressed.

The two took out their blue tooth and smiled innocently at Arthur and Merlin from the bar.

“Is that how oblivious we were?” Gwen pondered.

“At least we knew our feelings. I'm pretty sure Merlin was-or-is in love with Arthur but he may want to move on as Arthur doesn't seem to feel the same” Lance observed.

“But what Merlin doesn't see is that Arthur is in love with him too, although he refuses to admit it” Gwen countered.

“Yeah we were nowhere near this oblivious” Lance chuckled. “I always knew I loved you” He said softly.

“I love you too”

….

As the night went on people got drunker and louder as they chatted away. People were singing on karaoke filling the empty noise in the background. All at once the karaoke paused and everyone went quiet as the group turned their attention turned to Merlin. Gwen along with some bar staff brought Merlin’s cake out and they all started singing happy birthday.

"Hip hip"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip"

"Hooray!"

"Make a wish Merlin" Gwaine said. Merlin closed his eyes and then blew out his candles.

"What'd you wish for?" Arthur asked curiously, not caring _obviously_.

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't come true"

“Fair enough”

“So we hitting the clubs tonight?” Percival asked excitedly.

"No guys we can't. Its karaoke night" Gwen beamed.

“But clubs though; alcohol and easy girls” Elyan winked.

“I’m going to pretend my brother didn't just say that” Gwen cringed.

“We have alcohol here, plus a few of these waitresses are easy” Arthur argued.

“But are they an Arthur free zone?”

“Percival what are you trying to imply”

“That you've probably slept with them already”

“That's not true, I haven't slept with-" He paused looking around. “That one” he pointed to a blonde, skinny girl serving at the bar. “Although I think I should have” He grew a flirtatious smile making Merlin roll his eyes.

“Someone seems a little _jealous_ ” Arthur whispered to Merlin, a smirk creeping up from the side of his mouth.

“No _someone_ is rolling their eyes at your _man whoreyness_ ”

“I don't even think that's a word”

“Neither is clotpole but you are one” Merlin stuck his tongue out at him.

“Ah-ha so you admit it's not a real word” Arthur grinned.

“Cabbage head”

“Dollop head”

“Um guys were you even listening?” Elyan’s voice broke their banta. They hadn't even realised that the group had been talking about the plans for the rest of the evening; they were too busy in their own little world

“You guys are like an old married couple” Lance laughed making the two move away from each other.

“So we've decided to chill here and have easy night” Gwaine explained.

“That's fine by me” Merlin agreed.

"So Merlin it's karaoke night; are you going to get up and sing? After all it is your birthday" Morgana asked.

"I'll sing if you and Leon do a duet"

"Deal" Morgana smiled while Leon's eyes bulged.

"What?! I'm not singing" Leon stated.

"You will if you want to get laid tonight" Morgana said flirtatiously.

"You can pick the song" Leon smirked.

"Gross" Arthur cringed at his sister and her boyfriend, while the others just laughed at his reaction.

Leon and Morgana got up and started singing 'Don't go breaking my heart' by Elton John and Kiki Dee.

_"Don't go breaking my heart"_

_"I couldn't if I try"_

The crowd whistled and 'wooed' for the two (probably because they're drunk as they weren't the best singers but it's just good fun) the loudest noise was coming from their table, they all cheered as they watched their friends sing a song that they seem to be really getting in to.

"Maybe we show sing a duet" Gwen said leaning into Lance.

"I think not" He laughed.

"Spoil sport" She pouted pretending to be hurt but laughed anyway.

"I'll sing with you Gwen"

"And here I thought you and Arthur would sing a duet" Lance commented with a smirk.

"Arthur is a chicken he won't get up and sing" Merlin teased.

"I'm not a chicken I just refuse to get up and make a fool of myself, like those two" Arthur defended.

"But look at them, they're adorable and it's just a bit of fun" Gwen argued.

"Any person who is willing to get up and make a fool of themselves by singing a song for me would-“

“Get laid" Percival interrupted with a grin, causing the others to snort, trying to contain their laughter.

“I was going to say win my _heart_ but yeah they would get laid” Merlin laughed.

"Well when you put it like _that_ -" Gwaine smirked and winked while the others chuckled at his efforts.

"On the house for the birthday boy" a bar maid brought over two trays of shots. Merlin gave her a wink to say thanks and she blushed.

"To Merlin" Lance picked up a shot holding it in the air. The others grabbed a shot and held them up too.

"To Merlin" they repeated and drank.

"Doing shots without us" Morgana complained as she and Leon arrived back from singing.

"Merlin you're up I sang it's your turn"

"Damn, thought you would have forgot" Merlin laughed getting up from his seat.

"Well considering it's your birthday-"

"Get up on that stage" Percival said pushing him from the table.

"Wait" he trailed back and drank three shots. "Now I'm ready" he said wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"That the spirit" Elyan cheered patting Merlin's back as he left. Merlin stood up on stage after telling the DJ what song he wanted on and then he spoke (it was a little slurred but hell, it was his birthday)

"Alright I'm gonna sing Our Time Now by the Plain White T's feel free to sing on the chorus" Merlin said as the beat kicked in.

"Woo! Go on Merlin" Morgana called out followed by whistles form various members of their group.

" _There will be no rules tonight, if there were we'd break 'em, nothing's gonna stop us now, let's get down to it_ "

" _Nervous hands and anxious smiles, I can feel you breathing, This is right where we belong, Turn up the music_ " He finished the verse and held the mic out to the crowd who sung the " _Oh oh oh oh oh_ " part.

" _This is the dance for all the lovers, takin' a chance for one another; finally it's our time now_ "

" _These are the times that we'll remember, breaking the city's heart together, finally it's our time now, and it's our time now_ "

Arthur watched Merlin sing, his eyes fixated on Merlin's face and the way he changed expression as he got into the music. It was one of the reasons why Arthur liked Merlin because he's not afraid to show emotion. Arthur just wanted to go on stage and kiss the dark haired boy so badly. _God, why did he have to say he didn't care?_

"Don't worry he's probably singing to you" Lance teased as he patted Arthur on the shoulder.

"Or Gwaine" Arthur mumbled, envy in his tone.

"Someone's _jealous_ " Lance laughed.

"What-no-pffft-it's Merlin" Arthur stammered, taking a shot and downing it.

"Exactly it's Merlin, you have a past together"

"Yeah-well-shut up" Arthur stuttered, groaning internally at himself as he couldn't think of an answer.

"Anyone seen Gwaine?" Percival asked. "He left his phone on the table it's buzzing like mad"

"Err isn't that him over there flirting with that guy at the bar?” Elyan pointed to the bar.

“Yeah that's him”

"What?" Arthur questioned. "He asked Merlin out before why is he flirting with another person?" Arthur clenched his fists, _the nerve of that guy._

"Now Arthur don't act foolish, let's stay calm" Lance said but Arthur had already advanced towards Gwaine. He pushed Gwaine into the other guy, who looked really scared and scattered.

"Why are you flirting with another guy when you just asked Merlin out earlier?"

"Well he said he had to ‘ _think about it_ ’ and I can't wait forever" Gwaine explained.

"Well you should because Merlin’s worth the wait" Arthur defended. Lance and Leon were now at either side of the two, trying to hold them back.

"I don't think _he_ is" Gwaine grumbled, standing up straighter to intimidate Arthur.

"Arthur he's drunk and you're drunk he's just trying to get a reaction out of you" Lance put a hand on Arthurs chest to stop him.

"Well its working" Arthur growled and punched Gwaine; he stumbled backwards and saw the blood leaking from his nose. Gwaine advanced towards Arthur punching him on the jaw and then again on his nose.

Merlin now realising there was a fight, stops singing and jumps off stage, rushing towards the two.

Arthur jumped on Gwaine, making him fall to the floor. Arthur now on top, held his arm out ready to punch when Merlin grabbed it.

"Arthur he's your friend, don't do this" Merlin said softly. Arthur's arm shook in Merlin’s hands as if it was deciding to strike or not.

"Please Arthur don't hurt him were all friends here; we've just had _too_ much to drink" Merlin continued. When Arthur wouldn't budge, he rested his hand on his shoulder and pleaded.

" _Please_ Arthur just leave it"

For a second there Merlin thought Arthur wasn't going to stop but he got up off Gwaine and helped him up.

"I'm sorry" Arthur said putting his hand out for a truce.

"Me too" Gwaine shook his hand.

"I think you need some air" Merlin said to Arthur and dragged him outside. When they were outside Merlin got a good look at Arthur and gasped.

"You're bleeding"

"It's just a scratch" Arthur wiped his nose and saw all the blood.

"Just a scratch?! Arthur you're bleeding from your nose, it's dripping on your shirt" Merlin pointed out.

"So it is"

"My dorm is just round the corner, come I'll clean you up" Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm and lead him back to his room.

....

They got to Merlin’s room and it wasn't much, just a room half the size of Arthur's living room with a bed and a study desk. _At least he had an ensuite_.

Merlin let Arthur sit down on the bed as he walked out the room into the shared kitchen to get a bowl full of hot water.

"Shirt off" Merlin instructed.

"What?"

"I'll wash your shirt as well while I'm at it"

"Okay" Arthur said and took off his shirt.

Merlin put the bowl down on the floor in front of Arthur's feet and pulled up the chair from his study desk so he was in front of Arthur. He picked up the sponge and shook off the access water and began to clean up Arthur's bloody face.

Arthur stared intensely at Merlin's concentrated face; he smiled internally when he saw Merlin stick his tongue out slightly in concentration. He just wanted to plant a kiss on those lips.

At first it felt weird for Merlin to be cleaning his face but then the feeling became natural. He should have Merlin _clean_ him more often. He didn't know where there that sounded more sad or dirty. All he knew now is that he can't hide his feelings for Merlin anymore and he had to do something.

"There we are all cleaned up" Merlin smiled. He grabbed the bowl and picked up Arthur's shirt leaving the room.

_Ah fuck it,_ he thought.

When Merlin came back in the room he closed the door behind him. As he turned around Arthur was already in front of him, making him jump slightly. Arthur backed Merlin into the door and put his arms up caging Merlin between them.

He leaned in, firstly rubbing his nose slightly against Merlin's and then placed his lips on his. Arthur kissed Merlin slowly and chaste; kinda sweet. To Arthur's surprise Merlin kissed him back. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and the kissing began to speed up. Merlin realised what was happening and pulled away, looking at Arthur with confused eyes.

"Err-what?-why?" He questioned breathlessly.

"I’m a prat. _Don't_ go out with Gwaine" Arthur said; worry in his blue eyes; he sounded like he was almost _begging_ Merlin to not do it.

"I wasn't planning on it" Merlin smiled before dragging Arthur into another kiss. Arthur smiled into the kiss and could feel Merlin smiling back. The kissing increased in speed and movement becoming more rushed. Arthur picked up Merlin and dropped him on the bed. He set himself on top of Merlin, and took his shirt off, then kissed him again. He moved his mouth down to Merlin's neck, nuzzling at it; a groan escaped Merlin's mouth and Arthur smiled triumphantly. One kiss led to another; touching led to more touching with orgasmic groans; more things let to other things and *wink*.

....

Arthur woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. That night had been perfect. Merlin lay in his arms, his head resting on Arthur's chest. He watched as Merlin slept, he looked so handsome. _What time is it?_ He thought. He searched spring for his phone and realised it was in his pants pocket. Arthur tried to reach his jeans without waking Merlin up but failed miserably.

"Morning" Arthur grinned, planting a kiss on the tip of Merlin's nose.

"Morning" Merlin smiled into a yawn.

"Brunch in the cafe on me?"

“Ooo brunch? Couple stuff already?” Merlin teased.

“To be fair we were already classed as an old married couple anyway” Arthur laughed.

“That is true” Merlin agreed, giving Arthur a quick kiss.

“So shall I take that as a yes?” Arthur asked.

"Sure why not?” Merlin smiled.

“Great let me just grab my-" Arthur didn't get to finish his sentence as Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and his jeans levitated in front of him.

"Thanks" he chuckled.

"No problem" Merlin grinned his goofy grin that Arthur _still_ loved so much. He gave Merlin a quick kiss and put his jeans on followed by Merlin who also started to get dressed.

....

They left his dorm room and began their walk to the cafe. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand proudly. This was the beginning of something new.

As they were walking people started to stare at them or rather stare at _Merlin_.

" _Freak_ " one yelled confusing the two. While another complimented. " _You're awesome man_ "

There was a mixture of insults and compliments from students all the way to the cafe.

"Why do I feel like I'm the most popular but most unpopular person right now?" Merlin stopped outside.

"I have no idea" But he did.

"Congrats Arthur your article is a hit" Morgana congratulated her brother. Arthur's heart sped up. _Shit_.

"What article?"

"You didn't tell him? Fuck sake Arthur" Morgana sighed. She handed Merlin her tablet and showed him Arthur's article.

"Sorcerer among us. Magic in the real world" Merlin read the title out loud. He scrolled up looking at all the footage and images Arthur had on the article; tears filled up in his eyes. He handed back Morgana her tablet and walked away.

"I told you not to run it yet" Arthur sighed.

"I had no choice; our editor needed the article up before he left for the weekend so it was released today"

"Fuck-Merlin!" Arthur called and ran toward him.  "Merlin wait-" He pulled Merlin’s arm and he stopped.

"I trusted you" he yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"I know I'm sorry but I started writing the article before you told me"

"That may be true but there was footage on there from the day I told you Arthur, you _betrayed_ me" Merlin growled and walked away again.

" _Merlin_ " Arthur grabbed him again; his own eye starting to water.

This is where it all happened so fast. One minute Merlin was so calm, the next, Arthur only remembered seeing students being sprawled backwards and a burning feeling in his cheek.

Merlin had yelled a frustrated cry and all at once the people around them flew backwards onto the floor.

"Merlin" Arthur had whispered but in return got a slap off Merlin.

“I never want to see you again” Merlin stressed before he walked away. Arthur watched as Merlin stormed off campus, feeling speechless and hurt as people around him groaned in pain. He stood there and rubbed his cheek that had just been slapped while others got up and questioned what on earth just happened to them.

Once again Merlin was out of his life.


	5. The Day

Weeks had passed and Arthur hadn't seen Merlin, he was getting worried because not many people had seen him either. 

He spent most of his time locked away in his room as the crowds became impossible to handle. Many were disgusted by Merlin's magic because they were scared and intimidated by his power. Others accepted it and he became a sort of celebrity, he would have people walking up to him to ask him to do a trick but Merlin just ignored them. The Druids aka the drama students loves what he does and accepts it, they actually offered to help control it.

Arthur had tried many times to contact Merlin. He phoned every hour of everyday, texted him, even stood waiting outside of his classes but he never saw him or heard from him.

Arthur had sent Merlin food baskets and other little gifts for each day that he didn't see him. He felt so guilty and ashamed but mostly he felt lost because without Merlin he feels like life isn't in order. Merlin was his _rock_.

One afternoon Arthur was pacing in his living room holding his phone up in the trying to receive better signal.

"The signal will not get any stronger Arthur" Lance said.

"Yeah bro, you've been like this for half an hour, come sit down" Elyan said.

"Yeah you're right" Arthur said giving up sitting down on the arm of the sofa. "I don't know what's wrong with me? I can't _eat_ , I can't _sleep_ and I can't _concentrate_ right-" he paused feeling his head. "Maybe I'm getting _ill?_ Feel my forehead" Arthur ranted leaning his forehead close to Percival, who just put his hand on Arthur's forehead and flashed the other guys a knowing look.

"Well you're definitely sick alright" Percival said trying to keep a straight face.

"Knew it"

"Yeah _love_ sick" Leon teased with extra emphasis on love.

"What? I am not?"

"Arthur you said it yourself; you can't _eat_ " Gwaine started.

"Can't _sleep_ " Leon continued.

"Can't _concentrate_ " Elyan added.

"Always checking your phone for signal like you're expecting a call form _said_ person" Percival expanded.

"I'm surprised you haven't hit the stage where you start randomly bringing up _said_ person's name in a conversation" Lance chuckled.

"But I haven't _ever_ brought up _Merlin's_ name randomly in conversation"

"Until now" Elyan sniggered with Leon.

"Ah but I never said _Merlin_ " Lancelot smirked.

" _Ah shit_. You're right; I think I'm in love with Merlin. I'm so fucked" Arthur sighed letting himself slide off the arm and onto the sofa.

"You are indeed"

"Amen to that" Gwaine laughed.

"Who'd a thought Arthur would be in love?" Percival smiled not believing it has finally happened.

" _Me_ " Lance raised his arm; a smug grin on his face. "As soon as Arthur set eyes on Merlin three months ago, I just knew"

"Thanks but you could have told me back then instead of letting me _fuck_ up _so_ bad"

" _Swearing_ a lot today aren't we?" Elyan laughed.

"I'm just _so pissed_ at myself" he grumbled.

"You need to show Merlin that the article doesn't mean anything and that you don't think of him any differently because of his magic" Lance suggested.

"It's not as easy as it looks"

"Maybe write a retraction article and get people to calm down on the publicity for Merlin" Leon advised.

"Yeah I might just do that, thanks" Arthur perked up a bit and ran upstairs to get writing.

....

A week later his article was released about how he was a dick to Merlin and shouldn't have exposed his private life. The article also asked people not think of Merlin differently and stop giving him so much attention and publicity.

Arthur had given it a few days so Merlin had time to read the article. So two days after the article was released he strolled to Merlin's class and peaked through the window. He couldn't see Merlin. He sighed and was going to walk back home when he saw Gwen coming out of her class next door. He ran over to Gwen to her. He opened his mouth to speak but Gwen already knew what he was going to say and said:

"He's been staying at his mother's"

"So he didn't see the article?"                  

"Yeah I saw him yesterday, Morgana told me she handed him a printed version-because he went of all social media-and he looked at it and threw it away" Gwen told him. Arthur felt like he had just been punched in the gut.

"He'll be back on campus this evening for more clothes"

He sat down on the bench unable to speak; Gwen pitied him.

"I'm sorry Arthur" she said her brown eyes full of concern for him.

"That's it I'm never getting him back"

"Don't give up; just think about it. What could you do that would win Merlin's affection in a heartbeat" Gwen said and Arthur thought about it for a moment before an idea sprang into his head.

"Tonight is karaoke night in the bar isn't it?"

"Yeah why?"

"Convince Merlin to go there tonight" Arthur half smiled, there was gleam of hope in his eyes.

"I see what you're doing, sure I'll get him" Gwen grinned knowingly.

"Great, see you at eight" he stood up, feeling perky. She watched as he ran off to prepare things; all _she_ had to do was get Merlin to go to the bar. That should be easy. _Right?_

....

Later on…

Gwen knocked on Merlins door but there was no answer.

"Merlin it's me Gwen" She knocked again and there was still no answer.

"I know you're in there" she sighed. "A bunch of us are going to the bar tonight. Why don't you come with? We _miss_ you" she continued. After a few moments of silence, Gwen looked around and then tried the door handle. The door clicked open and Gwen entered Merlin's room. She saw him on the bed; his head in his hands, dry tears stained his cheeks.

"Merlin" she sympathised with him. She sat down on the bed next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"When will the pain stop?" He cried into her.

"When you stop _letting_ it get you" She patted his arm for comfort. She looked around the room and saw there were unwrapped gifts all over his floor.

"Arthur is really sorry you know"

"He betrayed me"

"Merlin that may be true but he wanted to share the news about your wonderful gift. You may have to gotten some negative reactions but that's because they don't understand or are scared of what you can do. The majority of the people support your gift and praise you for it"

"You have a wonderful gift Merlin" She continued.

"But-"

"No buts Merlin, I know you’re hurting but Arthur is hurting too. He cares about you a lot and he's going _insane_ without you"

"I just can't face him right now"

"I understand but I think you need to get out. Just come with us to the bar for an hour" She said and he didn't answer; so she added: " _Please_ "

“Is Arthur going to be there?"

"Err I don't think so" Gwen lied.

"I'll think about it" Merlin said unconvinced.

"Great we'll be there about eight" Gwen smiled successfully and left.

Merlin sighed and lay down. _Fuck sake Arthur_.

....

Merlin didn't know why he showed up but he did. He entered the bar and instantly spotted his group of friends. They spotted him as well and cheered.

"Merlin! You came" Morgana said.

"I knew you would" Gwen grinned.

"Great to see you buddy" Leon smiled, patting Merlin’s back.

"How are you?" Gwaine asked.

"Could be better"

"Don't blame you" Elyan agreed.

"Well you're here now, how about a drink?" Percival asked.

"Yeah sure"

"Umm ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention" Arthur's nervous voice echoed through the microphone.

"Hold off on that drink" Merlin stopped Percival from walking to the bar.

"Um I have an announcement; I have hurt the one person who means the _world_ to me and this isn't the first time. The first time I hurt him I was under the influence of my father and I lost him. Having him in my life again I _swore_ I wouldn't hurt him and I did; over a stupid article"

"I can't hear any more of this" Merlin said sadly and started to walk towards the door.

"It wasn't until I lost him for the second time, that I realised I _loved_ him" Arthur continued making Merlin stop in his tracks. There was whispered ' _aww's_ ' and ' _ooo's_ ' within the crowd.

"So I dedicate this song to him, if he hasn't already left because the spotlight is blinding me" Arthur smiled.

Merlin chuckled to himself at Arthur's foolishness. Arthur began to sing Kelly Clarkson's Dark Side (very badly) which only made Merlin laugh more because Arthur was making an ass of himself for him.

" _Everybody's got a dark side, Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect, But we're worth it-_ " Arthur got halfway through the chorus when Merlin got up on stage.

Arthur stopped singing and turned to Merlin.

"Merlin I-"

"You killed Kelly Clarkson" He said.

"Hey I tried-"

"Shut up you Clotpole" Merlin grinned and pulled Arthur into a kiss. Cheers echoed round the room as they kissed passionately on the stage. They broke the kiss when their group of friends _'wooed'_ and yelled loudly.

" _Fucking finally_ " Lance yelled, a smirk planted on his face.

"I'm really am sorry"

"I know"

"I-er-I _love_ you Merlin"

"I love you too; dollop head"

"Hey I was nice, I didn't even call you a-" Arthur didn't get to finish as Merlin's lips were pressed against his to shut him up. Arthur smiled into the kiss; he had finally got his Merlin back, for _good_ this time.

....

**Epilogue**

A little ways down the road (two years to be exact)...

Merlin had just graduated from Camelot University and Arthur had watched from the crowd with other proud friends and family.

When they got back to their house, Arthur told Merlin to go get changed and he will take him out for a celebratory dinner. Merlin walked into the bedroom and found rose petals spread out on the bed; at the foot of the bed there was a box. Merlin gasped putting his hands over his mouth. He opened the box and there was a ring in it, it was beautiful.

" _Prat_ " he whispered with a smile. Merlin took off his graduation gown and took out a ring from his pants pocket and stared at it.

Arthur had beat him too it.

Merlin then had an idea.

....

Arthur had sat on the arm of the sofa waiting to hear a gasp followed by a _yes_ , well he hoped for a yes because he would hate himself if Merlin had said no.

After five minutes of silence Arthur was beginning to get concerned. _Why hasn't he said anything? Is he okay? Has he collapsed from surprise?_ So many questions ran through his mind.

"Arthur, would you come in here for a sec?" Merlin had called and Arthur relaxed. He couldn't help but grin when he had been called. _This was it,_ he thought. He ran up the stairs and then slowed down as he approached the room.

"So what do you-" he paused when he saw that Merlin wasn't in the room.

"Err _Merlin?_ " He questioned and then saw the bed. The rose petals spelled out 'Yes, will you marry me too?' and the ring Merlin had bought was floating just above the letters.

Arthur smiled widely, _so that's what he was doing_. He grabbed the floating ring and put it on.

" _Yes,_ I will Merlin" he shouted so where ever Merlin was he would hear. Merlin walked out from their ensuite bathroom and smiled his goofy grin.

"You me panicked for a second there" Arthur laughed shaking his head at him.

"You love me really"

"Prat"

"Dollop head"

"Idiot"

"Clotpole"

"Shut up and kiss me" Arthur grinned pulling Merlin into his arms, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and they kissed; ready to begin the rest of the lives together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to get a cheesy proposal in there. Well I hope you enjoyed the story let me know what you think XD

**Author's Note:**

> I shall try and update whenever I can.


End file.
